Bucho Camping
by DevilAkaya
Summary: What would happen if the captains go to camping but one between them got chickenpox? The coolest captains together. (SHONEN-AI)
1. One week for the Captains

**Bucho Camping**

Tezuka waited before the Seishun Gakuen Junior's school. He was wearing the Seigaku's traditional sweater and he held his tennis racket. He got a phone on the weekend from Ryuzaki sensei:

"_It is just a week, Tezuka. You and the other captains must go. We decided with _ _Sakaki and Watanabe sensei. You will spend one week in a camp."_

"C_amp?" _Tezuka asked without emotion_._

"_Yes. As I told: you, Atobe, Yukimura, Shiraishi and the Yamabuki's captain – sorry I forgot who he is…"_

"_Minami"_

"_Of course, Minami! You'll be in a Hotel in a whole week because we want to see what will do the vice-captains without you."_

_"I think, Oishi and Sanada have already done the best."_

"_We know but just go, please."_

"Yes_, sensei!"_

He arrived and he packed all of his clothes and rackets. He did not see the other Regulars before the school. Somewhere he didn't want to meet with them. They didn't know about that camp.

"Morning, Tezuka" a friendly but strong voice welcomed the Captain of Seigaku.

"Ah, Seiichi. Morning" nodded. "How are you?"

"Well, I am here in secret. I did not tell them about this camping thing. It was very quick and Sanada will be not happy."

"I did the same. They will be surprise..."

"My team, too." Yukimura smiled.

"Hm, Oishi won't be mad. I guess he will find up himself."

"Sanada can handle them without me." Seiichi smiled with that cold face and Tezuka's back has frozen.

'_I don't want share a room with him. Please, god, I want Atobe!' _he begged and as if HIM listened his voice, the King of Hyotei aririved… in a black, huge limousine.

The driver opened the door and the silver-blue hair guy with proud on his face stepped out from the car. He pulled togethet his sweater because the morning sun was not so strong in that month and smacked:

"The winner will be Hyoutei!" the others just stared him.

"Today, we won't play matches, Atobe" Tezuka welcomed him meanwhile in his head: '_Dear God, please cancel my last thought: 'I want change my last think. I want the devil not the king!'_ But outside he was calm. He stood as a rock, as an immovable rock!

"Hm, I guess, my myself wants to choose his roommate now" Atobe thought loudly.

"Sorry, Keigo-kun but I called Shiraishi last night and he asked me to be his mate for this week."

"Oh, if it happened it is the best thing because I can be with the _**BIIIG**_ winner of the Kanto: Tezuka Kunimitsu! I choose _you_." he showed at him.

Tezuka smiled constrained. He wished up.

"Ok, I will be your roommate…"

"YES!"

"But only without your attitude and leave here your pompous-style!"

"Ok, I deal with these because I know you don't like to see my beautiful nature..."

"I guess, Shiraishi will be easier. Ecstasy not as disturbing as 'Be awed at the sight of my prowess' thing" Seiichi said quietly for Tezuka meanwhile they looked the happily-dancing Atobe Keigo.

'_Thank you, God!'_ Tezuka sighed ironically in his mind.

After some minutes, the other captains arrived. Shiraishi was with Oshitari and Watanabe sensei. He seemed very awfully.

"Shiraishi-kun, what's up?' Atobe jumped before him and hugged him.

"What happened with _**you**_?" Oshitari asked in horror. He's never seen Atobe Keigo hugging somebody.

"Why? A happy person shows his happiness out for the world, right?' Atobe asked back with arms akimbo.

"Yes, of course…" Oshitari nodded in his surprise. "Is my cousin not here?"

"Yuushi?! No, he went to school. I think so…"

"Morning, Shiraishi-kun"

"Welcome" Seiichi and Tezuka came there, too.

"Ah, I wish the same"

"Are you ill, or something?" Yukimura asked him doubtfully. "You look weird."

"Yeah, you use your move: Ecustasy" Atobe asked uncomprehendingly.

"Sorry guys, I think that camp was not the best idea in my state" Kuranosuke replied.

Oshitari agreed:

"If you look closer him, you can see some little spots on his face"

"WHAAT?!" Atobe shouted up. "Do you have varicellar?!"

"I am!" Shiraishi cried. "I am ill. Have you ever had chickenpox? Because if not…"

"NO, I was not! Argghhh, and why did you come here if you have that bastard… argghh…" Atobe cursed.

"_He_ is here because _**I, **_Sakaki sensei, talked with your parents. They said that it is a good time to get that disease because if you will be adult, it will be bigger problem"

Tezuka, Yukimura and Shiraishi looked Sasaki sensei as if he will be a monster.

"I think I got this, guys?" Tezuka looked at Yukimura who nodded but in his mind he was not sure.

"I have to call somebody, sorry" he went away. Some minutes later he returned with a huge smile.

"My father said that I got, too so not problem for me to share room with you, Kura-kun"

"I'm glad, Seiichi" he replied happyly. "So, Ecusta…"

"Don't say out!" Atobe commanded and slapped his head.

One hour later, with Minami-san who arrived last and he got 'pox also, the bus started his way towards their camping. The boys said goodbye to Oshirari and they hoped this week won't be horrible as it seems now.

**Notes:**** that fic goes for all people who has already gotten the chickenpox. So me too. (In the Friends was a part with that disease so I thought what would happen if somebody from the PoT would be varicelous. Hehee, poor Shiraishi) Second chapter comes soon!2**


	2. On the road

**On the road**

The bus was on his road, towards the hotel, which stood before mountain Fuji. Tezuka smiled when he heard where is their place. Of course because of Fuji Syusuke. He missed his friend. 2 hours with the captains and Atobe, was very disturbing. He sat in the chair near him and the King has always talked about what will they do in their room if somewhen they arrive there. Yukimura sat in silent and he was very busy with his cell. He sent many messages: ('_Maybe Sanada' _Tezuka thought) and gave out many sighs. Shiraishi was alone because Atobe decided that he don't allows for Tezuka to sit closer to Shiraishi and because of the boredom he slept away. Yamabuki's captain, Minami Kentaro was very shy and he didn't talk. He read a book.

"Aaand I choose the bed in front of the window. My Magistic Myself needs to light. Ah, Tezuka?!" Atobe looked at him but the captain of the Seigaku slept away. He was with his team in these times. Atobe finished his speaking and played Angry Birds on his IpodTouch. He got it from Jirou because he told about that camping. After 5 minutes Atobe put away the game:

"I miss my team! You are very boring"

"Then call them up" Tezuka replied.

He awakened when Atobe started his complain.

"Ah, no."

"SHIT!" Yukimura drobbed his cell suddenly and leaned back.

'Whoaaa, what was this ugly word?' Atobe went towards his chair.

"Khm, Sanada is angry because I didn't tell him about that trip."

"Should I talk to him?" Atobe sat near Yukimura and he caught his hands.

"Conquer yourself! Let me alone!"

"Why? Atobe and Sanada shared a commont past. Or did you already forget the _Tango Pair_?" Shiraishi asked. He awakened because of Seiichi's shouting. Yukimura gave him a look and sighed deeply.

"No. Tango Pair burned deep into my brain."

"Ah, dear Seiichi, were you jealous? In which case I can tell you easy: we only played and he is a wrong dancer!"

"C'mmon man, that was not a real tango" Yukimura shouted with high temperament.

"I, Myself agree, he's awful' Atobe nodded.

"Yes, he can't do that moves with his legs…" Yukimura showed the dance with hands and Atobe nodded.

Shiraishi and Tezuka looked them weird smile. Shiraishi left them alone. He felt him worse because of the chikenpox and he went down where the coaches talked.

"I don't know what should I do with Shishido and Chotaro. They're acting so weird when they play doubles. I…"

"Sakaki sensei, Watanabe sensei, and Ryuzaki sensei: sorry that I interrupted you."

"Kuranosuke-kun, do you feel better?" Ryuzaki asked him. "You look pale"

Watanabe sensei stood up and he held his hands on his front.

"Hm, I think you have high fever. Perhaps it was not a good idea that I brought you here."

"No, really, I wanted to come"

"We know, dear" Coach Ryuzaki went before him and she watched his face. "Are you sweating?"

"Yes, a little"

"Your front says everything. Sit here please, I give you a medicine. When we arrive, you must go into the bed immediatly."

"Yes, sensei!"

Atobe looked under where they were.

"Is he ok? We just realized that he disappeared."

"No. He only takes a rest. How do you feel yourself?"

"Why?... Aah… I guess, everything ok. But I feel dizzy a little"

"Come down, please" Sakaki did the same examinations what they do by Shiraishi.

"I think, you have a little fever… but not high. Stay here with him!"

"What?! No, I want to go back to Seiichi. We just started speaking out Sanada...'

"You can continue in the Hotel. Do what I said!"

"Yosh…" replied loath and sat near Kuranosuke.

At last, the arrived. The Fuji showed his pride. The captains, the coaches were able to book their places. They were a little camping-hotel, which was a family business. The mother was the receptionist and the father cooked. '_Like by the Kawamuras_' Tezuka thought when he looked around in the small hall.

"At first, we know that you talked with who you will share the rooms but because of their chickenpox _(showed towards Atobe who felt himself worse and Shiraishi also who sat on the floor because of the vomiting. He made that after they left the bus),_ so we talked that Tezuka and Seiichi share one room and **_you_** are in one' Ryuzaki sensei commanded. Atobe took a killer-look on Shiraishi. He picked up his bags and went to their room following Sakaki sensei.

In one moment when they walked on the stairs, Tezuka realized of his morning wishes. He stopped and took one look towards the sky.

'_Thanks, your Almighty!'_ he whispered and paused Yukimura.

"What?"

"It was my only wishes for this week and _HE_ did it!" Tezuka said in Ecstasy.

And he jumped further like Little Red Riding Hood. Yukimura didn't know about his morning wishes and he watched him with weird thoughts but followed the captain of the Seigaku who felt himself now as if he were in the Heaven.

'_Man, I have to call up Sanada. He was right, they not normal if we, Captains are together And I drobbed my cell because of he was right.'_ With shaking head, he entered after Tezuka who smiled like a kid at him. '_It will be a long week!_'

**Notes:**** I know my character-style not follow what they were in the PoT but I'm a big Tenimyu fan also and sometimes I think of their behavior what they did in the musical between 2 songs. Oh, and Tarundoru for my English. I know that it would be bad to read. Chapter 3 comes after my exam (after two days). **


	3. Together in disease

**Together in disease**

They woke up at 7 o'clock on morning. Tezuka and Yukimura were comatose because Atobe did not let them sleep. Seiichi looked out with sleepy face under his blanket meanwhile Tezuka staggered out in the bathroom.

'_Hm, the mountain is very misty' Yukimura watched_ and sent a text to Sanada. '_Dear Fukubucho, here is very nice. I wish you were here…' _wrote but a loud scream disturbed him. They ran out from their room and they saw a sweaty Atobe in front of his door.

"What happened?"

"Tezuka, thank God that you're here… look!" Atobe led them into his room. Tezuka sighed. In there was only a Shiraishi.

"Keigo, it's normal that his face has many fleck. Maybe he's angry because of you, right?"

"And seems sleepy" Yukimura added. "Have you slept well, Kura-kun?"

"Because of this _**monster**_ who acted like a princess who has a peas under her blankets and jumped up with shouting per minutes, well, yes… I have a good night"

"Please, don't complain much. I had my reasons."

"Ah, really? What were those, Mr. 'I-DO-NOT-WANT-TO-SLEEP-WHIT-THIS-BASTARD? I think I was very understanding with you"

"You should have stayed at HOME!"

"Not my fault that my coach commanded to come here"

"But you ARE SICK!"

"And you are spoiled"

"Do not insult me or…"

"Or do you will fight with me? Haha, my Ectasy is way better..." Shiraishi stood up before him. „Sorry, dear, I would be the winner. But we have no courts..."

"Hah, I can win against you here in the room, too"

"Indeed? Then show me" Shiraishi was very mad. Yukimura and Tezuka pulled them away.

"Hoi, hoi, enough you too. Today I think we have to stay here because of you'd kill each other"

"I guess your right, Tezuka-kun" Shiraishi looked him. In that moment he collapsed on his bed.

"Shiraishi-kun!" the others ran there. Atobe's face showed anxiety.

"Look, what did you do" Tezuka pulled the King away.

"Sorry, I shut up my mouth" he said with regret.

"No, just stay calm, please" Shiraishi moaned. "I am sorry because I came here, you're right"

"Ok, it is a good start that you speak normally" Yukimura nodded and he left the room.

Minutes later Tezuka helped out Atobe with some medicines.

"Ah, it is cold" he moaned up because of the chickenpox-cream.

"I know but necessary for your body. Without this your flecks would scratch your whole body"

"Ah, thanks your treatment" he shaked himself.

"Is it better?" he asked him.

"Yes. These flecks came out during the night. I would like to scraaatch theeem…" Atobe repleid.

"Itchy?"

"Very. I must be strong! My magnificent body won't be spotted!"

"Arghh, I can't stand this" Shiraishi said painfully and started to scratch.

"No…no… NOOO, DON'T DO THAT MOVES!" Atobe shouted and ran to him.

Tezuka smiled because of he saw a helpful Atobe and not a fastidious princess.

"I can't stand without …"

"You must, baka! Because your Ecustasy-face will full of big, red spots! Hey, listen me.." Atobe held Shiraishi's face before his face.

"Look, you and I are beautiful. We **must** **stand out** because we are the **most** beautiful Captains in West and East Japan. What would Chitose say if he see your spotty face?"

'_Oh no, the princess returned._' Tezuka thought. He has just sat there and warched the scene.

"Well,…" Shiraishi thought about. "He would say the same" he agreed with Atobe.

"So, pull back your arms" Shiraishi nodded with calm face.

"Good boy" Atobe brought the cream to him. "I help you if you don't move" said and started to daub Shiraishi's body.

"I leave you now" Tezuka said and went away.

'_I have to call up Oishi. The team will be glad if I tell for them. Doctor Atobe…'_ he smiled.

In their room he found Seiichi. He dressed up in his yellow Rikkai sweater and ate their breakfast.

"Good tastes?" Tezuka sat before him after he dressed up, too and he streched for a sushi.

"Yeah, tastes. The coaches ordered to eat here because the kitchen is full with people. We finish sooner in this room." Yukimura replied between two baits.

"You missed an Atobe who worries for somebody"

„Really? Sounds interesting…"

"It was" Tezuka laughed.

After the breakfast coach Ryuzaki appeared in their door.

"Are you prepared yourselfes for today's training?"

"I thought we have to do something during this trip" Tezuka smiled at Yukimura who nodded 'YES' to the sensei.

"All right. We meet in the hall at half past 9. You will run around the Fuji"

"Yes, coach!" they replied happily.

"Whoa, today will be cool around that beautiful mountain" Yukimura said in 'Ecstasy' when they were in the hall. Tezuka felt the same.

"Ecustashyyy!" Shiraishi jumped near them.

"Ah, what are you doing here?"

"We are better, and we, this guy and me, we decided that we come, too. So, we ate our pills and our body is full of cream but we're ready."

"Sure? It will be a hard day" Yukimura looked Tezuka who was also in despair.

When the coaches were ready they started their tour towards the mountain, which waited them with his mystical legends.


	4. Legend of the room 212

**(Discl.: ok, in this chapter I can't miss out this, so the pot is not mine, and the '**_**happy kitties**_**' song is not mine too. Konomi takeshi owns the pot and the **_**'Happy kitties**_**' ows the big band theory series!)**

**Legend of the room 212**

"Kura, it is your fault that we had to stay here"

"Sorry that I collapsed again"

They lied in their room and watched the wall. After they left the hotel, Ryuzaki sensei decided that the two boys must stay. They were alone meanwhile their friends trained around the mountain.

"Entertain me!"

"I'm not your mother, entertain yourself"

"I'm finished the whole Angry Birds and now I'm boring"

"Maybe..." Shiraishi lied on his side and watched Atobe "We can do something"

Atobe looked him doubtfully.

"I have to scratch and I feel dizzy again so what is your idea?"

Shiraishi smiled sardonically.

"You will sing me"

"What is in your imagine? Are you crazy?!"

"Pleaaaseee, I feel me alone"

"No!"

"Please"

"NO!"

"PLEASEEE"

"NOOO!"

"I will gonna tell you to Watanabe sensei"

"And why?"

"Atobe, please, I need that song"

Atobe sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, 'Miss' Shitenhoji! What kind of song?"

"You know I watch an American series, named BBT"

"I know it"

"The main character was sick as me and his friend sang a dear song to him"

"Oh, no! You mean... no! Or yes?"

Shiraishi's face was priceless.

"_Soooft kitty, waaarm kitty_..."

"Nooo. You can pay me any of number but I won't sing!"

"But you're my roommate and a mate helps"

"I helped with the cream. Sing to yourself"

"You are good in singing. I heard from Tezuka"

"It was a special night and I won't do that again"

"Atobeee, pleaaseee" he begged.

"Ok, just finish this begging. I thought you are a man in diseases, too but I have to change my mind. You act like a girl who treats his friend with her nonsense"

"Thanks, I won't forget it" Shiraishi smiled up and lied back.

"I hope. How was that song?"

Shiraishi began to sing: "_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fuuur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purrrrrr..." _Then Atobe continued so: "_Little kitty, nice kitty, purr, purr, purrrrrr..."_

"Hmmm, thank you, it was very comforting. Could you do that again, I could sleep if yes..."

"My God... : _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fuuur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purrrrr. Little kitty, nice kitty, purr, purr, purrrrrr..."_ He sang two more times.

"Hmm, your voice sounds like Kato Kazuki!" Shiraishi muttered. His head fell down on the pillow.

"I waited this minute" Atobe whispered for myself.

Meanwhile Atobe sang that Kitties song, the captains ran and they seemed very happy. Tezuka did do his rounds lot of times and he stopped for a break. Yukimura reached him and he sat on the grass.

"Good. I have finished for today."

"No, Seiichi, we must do still one round. This mountain is very beautiful, isn't it?" he looked up and sighed. "I think we should climb the Fuji."

"Do you think? It would be a one or at least two days-project"

"Do you have any objection?"

"I guess my stamina would be good. I have fun to go top" Yukimura smiled.

"Cool. Tomorrow?"

Yukimura nodded and they pummelled their hands.

Ryuzaki reached them.

"Good to see your friendship, captains!" she shouted for them and run forward.

They laughed and continued their training.

In the hotel when Shiraishi slept away, Atobe phoned to Kabaji.

"Yes, I have chickenpox as you say" his voice was querulous. "And I had to sing that stupid song"

"Usu?"

"Yes. He's so stupid, but somewhere amuse"

"Usu?"

"But don't forget: you"ll stay my favourite"

"Usu"

"Imagine: that stupid Tezuka and Yukimura are running now around that stupid mountain. I wanted to run with them but because of this stupid chickenpox I can't follow the others"

"Usu"

"Are you ok? Did not Chotaro kill himself because Shishido travels with his family?"

"No, usu"

"Hm, you're very talkative today"

"Usu"

"Ok, tell my greeting to everyone and a special-important message to Yuushi: "leave Gakuto in a good condition for the weekend-matches"

"Usu"

"I miss you"

"Usu"

"Ah, you're awsome. Do you miss my magnificent person, too?!"

"Usu"

"Well, see you then. And kiss. Wait me when the bus will arrive before the Seigaku"

"Usu"

He finished the talking and looked at Shiraishi who's saliva was on his pillow from his open mouth.

"Chh, stupid"

He left the room and went down to the kitchen.

The whole hotel was empty. '_Stupid sickness_' he thought meanwhile his short tour. But in the next minute his stomach growled.

'Ah_, my beautiful body needs some meal' his stomach _growled again.

"Are you ok, dear Guest?" a friendly voice asked him.

The cook of the hotel stood behind him and looked his back. Atobe turned on his feet and nodded.

"Ore-sama, ... ie, sorry, I... my stomach is empty"

"Would you like to eat something?"

"Yes, thank you" bowed in front of the man who smiled.

"You find the buffet there at the corner. You can take up a meal for your friend."

"I guess, he has no appetite but thank you"

"Are you slept well on these nights?" the man asked him. He held his tray before him.

"Yes, why do you ask that?"

"Ah, never mind. We have a legend in that room on your floor but it isn't so important. Forget it, please"

Atobe looked curiously.

"No, tell me about it now. I want to listen that story"

"If you want, dear Guest" he bowed.

Their place was by one table and the man told the story during Atobe's eating.

"_This is happened in a room. On a peaceful night of the late autumn a young lady used that room. She and her husband spent her honeymoon in our hotel. Their vacation was two weeks and on the first week was everything in all right. They were very happy and a beautiful pair. On the second week they decided to climb the Fuji. I reserved their tour and they had been really glad. They did it in two days and they returned. They were very tired. I asked how was the climbing. They answered they reached the top. After the tour their first night something happened because the next morning was a real horror, which you can't imagine."_

Atobe looked interesting at the man who's skin had goose bumps.

"What happened then?"

The man continued:

"_They didn't come down to breakfast and the whole day they were out of the hotel activities. On late night my wife decided to see them because she worried. When she reached their floor she amazed in shock because the floor was in blood!"_

"Ah" Atobe screamed up shortly. "What did she do?"

"_She opened the door and I can't write down what she saw in. It was blood everywhere in the room. The beds were red because of the blood and the windows, too. Like in a horror movie. The honeymoon-pair's bodies lied in the bathroom. The policeman said that they killed themselves. We don't know why but it was very aggressive."_

Atobe swallowed one. He was in fear.

"Did you close the hotel?"

"Me? No. We cleaned up and continued our life. We sorried them but the life must go on."

Atobe shocked down.

"Which room did they use?"

"It was the 212"

Atobe looked his key's number quickly. **IT WAS 212!**

"Ok, I want to move out! Now!" he commanded but the cook shaked his head.

"I'm very sorry but every room is reserved."

"Now I..."

"A man in your age can handle this story..."

"In my age?! What do you think, how old I am?!"

"Twenty or twenty-five"

"I am only FIFTEEN YEARS OLD from a junior high school of Hyotei!"

"Oh, I thought you are a real tennis player because these coaches treated you as..."

"They are our coaches from the schools" Atobe said very angry. "I'm very happy that you thought that about me but now I can't sleep there."

"You must. Sorry young man but the ghosts haven't come still so you can be stay calm"

"GHOSTS?! WHAT GHOSTS?"

"Some other guests told us that after the first days on the nights they heard and watched some interesting apparition-activity. Sometimes they heard a low female-scream too"

"Ok, cut! I must go. Thanks the meal. I have to look my roommate."

"Yes, of course. Go and see him"

The cook stood there till Atobe have left the kitchen. Atobe rushed up as he could. He invaded and he shook Shiraishi by his shoulders. Kuranosuke opened out his eyes tiredly.

"GO! Now, we need to quit from that room and go to Tezuka and Yukimura! HURRY!"

"Atobe, you look terribly. Something happened with you?"

"No. Not important... don't ask, just do what I said. You will be glad because of it. Just believe in me!" he begged him so.

Shiraishi didn't understand and Atobe told the story for him.

"Did they kill themselves here?" Shiraishi asked back twice.

"YES. We have to go. Now" Atobe trembled. "I can't stay here further or sleep here, please Kura, I will go to everywhere whit you, just not stay here. Please, I'll die if..."

"Ssshhh, calm down" Shiraishi hugged him gently.

He understood what the boy felt but he wanted to stay here. He thought they must treat this problem together. And he told to Atobe what he thought. The captain of the Hyotei was inexorable.

"Why? You are who'll kill me. I am just a high school tennis player not a ghost hunter"

"You will be glad if you can handle. For us it will be a good trial" Shiraishi looked very seriously.

"Eat your trial with your chickenpox! I won't stay here after the sun goes down"

"Atobe, you are a man"

"With fifteen years. I hate the ghost stories or horror movies. My brain can't treat them"

"Just one night, ok? If we can't handle this story we' move out. I promise, ok?"

"One night and we go."

Shiraishi nodded with a calm smile and Atobe sighed:

"Good. I accept. But I will sleep in your bed!"

"As you wish" Shiraishi laughed up and hugged happily the narcistic Captain.

"I think this night will change our relationship. Maybe we would be _friends_?"

"Just wait the dawn, Shiraishi. If we stand out ... And you remind me of _Fuji_ with this calm smile on your face"

"In disease and in fear together..." Shiraishi finished seriously and looked out their window, where the sun shined in orange colour.

They didn't know but the night waited them.

**Notes:**** huhh, I wait to write the next scenes because I didn't want to write so as it stands but I thought '**_**Hm, what would happen if they stay alone and these characters who have not enough scene together in the anime (have they scene in the anime?), what would they do in a terrible playground**_**" or something like that. And Tezuka and Yukimura won't stand away but they have the Fuji and those legends around the Fuji. So, enjoy and not fear! **


	5. Night in Fear

**Night in fear**

When the sun left the sky the boys were in Yukimura and Tezuka's room. They arrived gladly from their training and they watched the videos what the vice-captains sent them. Atobe and Shiraishi didn't tell what happened with them today.

"I think our vice-captains do very well their tasks" Yukimura commented.

He watched a very serious Sanada as always. And it was a very tired Kirihara who has run 100 laps around the court.

"Whoa, Sanada is very upset"

"Do you think so? He is normal. When I'm not with them he acts like a true captain"

"Let see, Oishi." Tezuka took the Seigaku's tape.

The video showed the same thing. The Seigaku Regulars worked well but Oishi's voice was very quiet as always.

"Hm, he's very friendly"

"Yes, and look: Kaidoh helps him"

"Are you happy because of him?"

"Yes, it's no secret that I would like to choose him on my place"

"Yes, but wait a minute" Atobe looked weird. "We have watched our tapes but did we not forget somebody?"

"On who do you think?"

"C'mon guys, Minami!"

The others looked each other.

"Oh, yes..." Tezuka waved. "We left him off and we haven't met with him."

"Maybe he is in his room"

"Yukimura, do you know his room number?" Atobe asked him.

"Well, ..." Sheiichi thought strongly.

"I think he is in the 211. Close to you" he replied.

"Ok, I look him. It's not fair that he stay out from everything what we do"

Atobe went to the 211. In fact, he didn't care what Minami does but it is a good thing to pull the time. '_My magnificent self does not want to go back with that Shiten-monster into __**that**__ room so Minami is a good cause for me.'_ he thought so and knocked on his door.

"Minami, are you in there?"

No reply. '_Hmm, maybe again'_

No reply again. He had enough and opened in. In there was nobody. The room was clear but his goods and chattels were there. _'It's weird'_ Atobe closed the door and walked on the floor. When he returned the others had gone to their rooms.

"Oh, where is Shiraishi?" he asked Tezuka who was in his pyjama.

"He went back just now. Have you not met with him?"

"No, but thanks. I search him. Good night"

"Good night, Atobe" Tezuka smiled and took a book in his hands.

Yukimura lied down and switched off his light. He watched at his roommate.

"No problem if I read a book yet?"

"No, I can sleep in light. Don't you think that he was weird?"

"He's always weird" He replied and they laughed up. "I think we have to take a long sleep because our tour will be long"

"I guess so, Tezuka-kun. Ah, and have you heard the legend of the Fuji?"

"The suicides? Yes, when I was a little kid, I heard something. You?"

"Yes, Aokigahara Jukai" Seiichi nodded and he lied on his back. "The sea of the trees..."

Tezuka watched up from his book and stared out from their window. Around the Fuji was black and the forest waited them. _'We will be good' _he thought and switched off his light too.

Meanwhile Atobe found Shiraishi who was in his bed. He smiled but Atobe was very angry.

"Be calm, Keigo. We will be ok."

"How can you stay so calm? I'm trembling in every minute"

"Atobe, I tell you something. When I was a little kid my family travelled to London. We went to the House of Horrors and accidentally I got stuck in a room, which was full of blood and death people. I was very frightened and cried a lot but it was long since my parents found me. So, in a minute I hit a people whose head was cut off. I realized that all things are false. From that time I'm not afraid of these ghost stories or apparitions."

Atobe listened but his problem was not solved with his story.

"Well, it means that you are brave." Atobe grumbled. He pulled up his blanket on his whole head and turned towards the wall. Shiraishi smiled.

"Good night, Atobe. Have you eaten your medicines?"

"Yeah, thanks. Are you ok?"

"Yes, my skin does not itch"

"Good to hear, so let sleep"

"Atobe?"

"What?!" he asked yawning.

"If you have a problem, just scream and I'm coming" he laughed and Atobe threw him with a pillow.

"Stop it" he laughed. "Ah, good night, crazy man" he laughed further and Atobe just waved his head with laughing.

"Sleep well, Ecustashy-chan"

"Hey, I guess it is very good to be your roommate. I thought it will be not so funny"

"I thought the same, Shiraishi. Sleep!"

They went in silent and slept away. Atobe worried but because of it he slept quickly. Kuranosuke was happy and he hoped that the next morning comes very quick. After midnight they slept as good as they can. Atobe turned on his other side, which was showed on the centre of the room. The moon silver light shined at this point.

Their door opened in silent and they weren't alone in the room. Shiraishi opened his eyes. _'That stupid dream'_ he thought and stretched toward his cell phone. It showed 12:30 and he sighed. _'Back to sleep' _he sighed and looked Atobe. '_He's alright'_ smiled and lied back on pillow. But suddenly: "Ssshhh, ssshhhh" came from a point and Shiraishi opened his eyes quickly. He turned towards Atobe and whispered his name: "Hey, Atobe!" But the voice came again: 'Sssshhh, Ssshhh'.

"ATOBEEE" he screamed.

The Hyotei captain woke up in ready to fight mood and jumped up on his bed.

"What happened?" he asked and looked around.

"Ssshhh, shhhh, woooo-wooooo' the voicees were louder and louder and they heard some chain rings out from their room.

"AAAAHHHHH, OUT, OUT!" they shouted together and have run from the room. "Two ghosts!" Atobe screamed and because of their nose the coaches and Yukimura and Tezuka came out. They were sleepy. They wiped their eyes and Shiraishi run behind Watanabe sensei's back. Atobe did the same with Sakaki sensei's back.

"Are you idiots? What are you doing?" they asked angry.

"Sensei, two ghosts are in our room"

"Woooo-woooo"

"Ssssh, shhhhh"

They screamed again when they heard the voices. Atobe and Shiraishi ran towards Tezuka and Yukimura.

"Seiichi, send your Rikkai-style for them! You win always" Atobe begged from behind his back.

"Tezuka, do the same" Shiraishi nodded."

"Wooo-wooo"

"SShhh-ssshhh" with chain rings.

"Senseis, I think of what would happen if we leave him here alone in the floor with those ghosts?" Tezuka asked with Yukimura's nid-nod.

"WHAT?! NOOO" they begged. "No, please, I do everything what you want, Tezuka, just not leave me"

Shiraishi stepped suddenly before Yukimura and looked interesting towards the apparitions. They played their roles: screams, chain rings but the Shitenhoji captain realized something.

"Hey, Atobe, come with me"

"Why?"

"Just come" he commanded and pulled him towards the two ghosts. "Indeed are they ghosts or is it an accident that Ryuzaki sensei and Minami miss now?"

"What are you talking, they..." Atobe looked him but he realized.

When they reached the ghosts, they pulled down the white sheet and they have seen the true selves of the ghosts.

"FALSE!"

"Ryuzaki sensei, Minami-kun, what was that?" they asked in surprise.

Ryuzaki smiled with Minami.

"Well, I heard that you know about the story of your rooms, Atobe-kun. The cook felt a deep sorry because of it and he told me that you are in a big fear now. But it gave me an idea."

"We knew that you and Shiraishi didn't want to become roommates. And we thought if we play this story to you it will change your attitude."

"We watched your behaviour and we thought this ghost story was good on you."

Atobe and Shiraishi looked the floor. They thought the same and after the senseis told their idea they smiled and hugged each other.

"Well, my magnificent self sorries, Shiraishi" Atobe said. "My magnificent self was so stupid when I was angry because of your chickenpox. Sorry."

"Hm, I have to say I understand you. I guessed that you are an arrogant bladder who can't help just think of itself in every way. When you helped me with the cream I changed my mind. Thank you that I can be your roommate."

Tezuka and the others smiled when they saw the two captain's pummelling. After it they went back to their rooms. Atobe remained with Shiraishi and forgot the whole bloody story. They talked on the whole night.

On the next morning their chickenpox has become better too. They didn't go to climb.

"I hope that everything ok with Tezuka and Yukimura" Shiraishi looked at the Fuji.

Atobe nodded.


	6. The Climbing

**The climbing**

Tezuka and Yukimura were on their trip. Sakaki and Watanabe went with them because Ryuzaki stayed with Atobe and Shiraishi. The boys were so excited because of the climbing. The Fuji was more beautiful like in books and after a day they climbed the half mountain. Their cells were wrong here and they hoped the others don't worry. They reached a house.

They decided to stop. They lost the coaches and the Fuji was dark in night. The moon shined and they made their bed and slept well soon. Tezuka opened his eyes after some hours. He had a nightmare. They talked about that horror stories with Yukimura on the last night and he thought it caused a little chaos in his head. He's a man and he won't be frightened because of those stupid stories. Yukimura wake up, too and he watchedTezuka from his blanket.

"Can't you sleep?" Tezuka asked.

"I just think of our coaches. Where did they go?"

They went out from the house and they sat down a bench.

"Ah, my head is full of with terrible samurai stories"

"Well, you're not alone, Seiichi. I am also thinking of them."

"Good. I'm happy that you're suffering in the same problem"

"I'm happy that Atobe and Shiraishi stayed there. It would be the end of our career if they know about our little problems."

Yukimura looked weird.

"I am stupid, right?"

"Maybe a little" Seiichi laughed up quietly. "But after all I wanted this climbind, too. So, hold our condition!"

"Don't let our guard down!"

"I won't lose because of some ghosts!"

They nodded together and stared into the deep forest.

"It's not fair that we afraid of" Tezuka sighed.

"Come, Tezuka-kun. We have to sleep."

_'Maybe those stories has no basic'_ he thought.

Morning they were alone. Tezuka and Yukimura didn't understand where they went.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Tezuka asked Seiichi.

"We must go back."

"We are almost at the top. Do you think they forgot us?"

"And they left alone two children? No."

Tezuka watched the forest under them.

"Maybe we should search them. You go there and I go..."

"We need to stay together, Tezuka!"

"Then I have no idea"

They sat in the house. Yukimura saw around but he did not find any peple on this level.

"Now I am despair, too."

"I am hungry. These are for you" showed towards two Snickers.

Yukimura watched the chocolates with weird thinks.

"I remembered two sandwich"

Tezuka saw away with red face. Then he told that he ate their meal.

"Tezuka-kun, I was hospitalized for almost a year. I must eat when I need."

"Don't be angry. I wanted to protect you"

"Protect from what?"

"If we stay here, maybe a mountain bear will attack us. You are not so strong against one bear"

"And you are? Look, Fuji has not mountain bears or any bears... and we won't stay here long. I decided that if the senseis won't go back we start climbing down."

"I think, you are right. But because you are from the Great Rikkai you're not the boss."

"What do you say? I didn't want to become the boss, only I had a good idea and told you"

"Yes, sorry Yukimura. And you're right. I was selfish when I ate your bread."

"Don't explain. Just don't tell to Sanada that I didn't eat"

"Why? Are you still sick?"

"No, just he overprotects me. After my disease he worries a lot"

"You very like him."

"Yes. He's the best. He was there when my parents gave up."

"I have someone. too."

"I know. Fuji-kun?"

"I miss him now and somewhere I miss that Hyotei princess"

"Atobe and Sanada had a fight because of you. He told me and I was very jealous."

"Sorry." Tezuka looked away. "But I think Sanada will stand always by your side, so don't worry."

Yukimura smiled. It was the best that they could speak about their feelings. Seiichi was ok now. And Tezuka also.

Seiichi pulled up his coat and he went to the door. Tezuka followed him with a smile.

"Go" they nodded and stepped out into the dark of the night.

In the Hotel the two coaches stood before an angry Ryuzaki who shouted since two hours.

"WHAT MEANS THAT YOU LEFT THEM?!"

The two coaches went in mini-size.

"We watched away and they were not before our eyes. We searched them but they left us."

Atobe and Shiraishi watched the whole scene in despair. Then Atobe pulled away him.

"These two forgot them there. What do we do, Kura? Those adults can treat well this problem."

Shiraishi smiled and they nodded in the same time: "SEARCH FOR THEM"

They went out. The coaches did not notice the kids who moved in big silent behind them.

They stole one golf car and Atobe was the driver.

"I have a golf car in the castle. Don't worry, Kura."

Shiraishi believed in him and he sat behind Atobe.

They reached the Fuji after 30 minutes. Atobe stopped the car.

"Go, Kura."

"I think I feel me not so good." Shiraishi caught his front.

Atobe sighed.

"Here. Eat it." he threw one pill. "If you feel yourself bad, my magnificent self wants that you stay here and wait us."

Shiraishi smile and shook his head.

"No. You need a help. I go with you."

In this moment it started to rain.

"Great." Atobe sighed angrily.

On the Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura lost their way. But they saw something light from the surface.

"It would be a car"

"Seiichi, I think we need a little rest. You look pale."

"How do you see my colour in dark?"

"It's my think but I hear from your breathing."

Yukimura accepted the rest-time.

Meanwhile Shiraishi and Atobe shouted their names.

"Do you hear, Seiichi?" Tezuka jumped up. Yukimura also.

"Those voices are familiar."

They looked eye to eye: "KEIGO AND KURANOSUKE!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Tezuka shouted from his whole spirit.

Atobe and Shiraishi stopped. They were happy to hear their answer.

"SOMEWHERE UNDER YOUR LINE! GO TOWARDS THE SURFACE!"

"AND KEIGO HAS A CAR!"

"What are you shouting, Kura?" Atobe pulled his shoulders between his laughing.

Shiraishi smiled. He was proud of Atobe.

The captains found themselves under the mountain. Atobe jumped between Tezuka's arm.

"Don't let your guard down, Keigo!" he addressed to the Hyotei princess who now seemed a normal friend in his eye.

"Kuranosuke-kun, you are awesome." Yukimura thought of his sickness.

This guy did not care about his condition but he came here because of them.

When they arrived, the coaches waited them before the exit of the hotel. Ryuzaki, Sakaki and Watanabe hugged them. They cried.

"Well, Kurarin... go to sleep! It is raining and you have chickenpox. Sorry, that you had to solve this problem!" he cried and he hugged him still ones.

"Yukimura, Tezuka, Atobe and Shiraishi... you did well." Ryuzaki was proud.

After the meeting, they slept away in their room. Other day, they sat on the bus, which went towards Tokyo. The captains sat closer and they talked very much. Atobe looked Shiraishi who caught his blink. They laughed. Poor Minami who missed the whole Climbing-story, he was also with them. In silent, of course. The coaches slept away during the road.

Yukimura watched them with a huge smile:

"I think, this week was the hardest for them."

The others nodded. When they reached the Seishun Junior High School, they jumped down and they hugged themselves again. Their teams waited them.

"See you later" Tezuka and Yukimura went away but Atobe stopped.

"What's up?" Shiraishi looked him.

"I forgot something"

Tezuka and Yukimura watched back:

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess!"

They fell on the land.

"Well, Ecustashi, Keigo-kun!"

Atobe nodded and they followed their ways towards the teams.

_'It was a good week' _Tezuka thought.

**Notes: I hope it was a good fic. I know my Grammar is not the best but I tried my best. I got the idea from the 7th Tenimyu Dream Live. In there had a scene with the 4 captains. **


End file.
